Electric light holders are used to retain and energize a wide variety of electric light bulbs, including for example miniature fluorescent tubes. It is commonly necessary to mount a reflector on the holder, to reflect the light from the light bulb in a desired direction. In the past, the physical structure required to mount the reflector has been relatively cumbersome, expensive and awkward to use.